


Daryl Dixon's Salvation

by rachellovesyou13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellovesyou13/pseuds/rachellovesyou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene was everything to Daryl Dixon. Bethyl baby story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Daryl's Reflections 

Daryl slipped quietly into their bedroom. The latest run with Aaron had been particularly harrowing what with the new recruits instigating a fist fight with Daryl and Aaron. In the end though, they'd all made their peace as Aaron still insisted they bring the newcomers to Alexandria. Daryl walked over to the mirror to examine the damage. His right cheek and eye were gruesome shades of black and blue while his eye was almost completely swollen shut. "Pffft.....oh well" Daryl muttered to himself. He made his way over to the bed where Beth was sleeping and crawled in. He put his arm around Beth and snuggled close to her. 

His hand automatically went down to the huge bulge of her swollen stomach. As soon as his hand began gently rubbing over her pregnant belly, he felt the swift kick of their child, HIS child, against his hand. Beth twitched and whimpered in her sleep. He knew the baby was exceptionally strong. It was a Dixon after all Beth had joked. But several times its violent kicks had knocked the wind out of Beth and had her doubling over in pain. Daryl hated the physical toll the pregnancy was taking on her but he also couldn't help but smirk to himself with pride and joy as he watched his pregnant wife sleep. She was his entire life. 

Beth seemed to sense his presence because she sleepily began to groan and her eyes fluttered open. Beth awkwardly rolled over as she placed her hand on top of Daryl's on her belly and smiled up at him. But then as her eyes truly began to focus she saw his battered face. "My God......look at you." Beth murmured as tears filled her eyes. "It's alright sweetheart." Daryl said. "I quit tonight. No more runs until after the baby is born. Know how much it causes ya worry and all that stress ain't good for ya. Plus I'm sure Maggie and Michonne could use a break from watching ya while I'm gone." Beth just nodded her head as Daryl wiped her tears away while kissing her forehead. "What happened?" she inquired. Daryl told her the story of the new recruits. He also told her that all he wanted to do now was help her through the rest of her pregnancy. His hand moved down again to her swollen belly where her shirt had rose up to reveal the tight skin which was now riddled with stretch marks. Daryl loved those stretch marks. When they had first started appearing around Beth's fourth month, he had been horrified that they were causing her pain. She'd been through enough of that already what with the morning sickness, backaches, and swollen feet and ankles. Some days her back and legs would hurt her so badly that she could barely walk. But once Beth assured him that the marks didn't hurt he calmed down. 

Beth was self-conscious of the stretch marks just like she was of the scars on her face. But every day Daryl made it a priority to kiss the dark marks on her huge belly as well as the silvery marks on her face. He wanted Beth to know that he wouldn't change one thing about her. She was the most beautiful thing in his world and always would be. Daryl wasn't one for big emotional displays but if he was being honest with himself Beth was his entire world. She was his everything and if something ever happened to her, Daryl knew that would be the end for him too. He would always protect her with his dying breath but now he had his unborn child to think about. He knew he'd gladly sacrifice himself to protect either one of them. 

Ever since Beth had gotten pregnant, Daryl had been plagued with nightmares that she would die like Lori while giving birth. Beth, Rick, and Michonne had all assured him that she would be fine. She was a survivor and Daryl knew that but that didn't stop him from worrying. He was grateful that Maggie also had these same worries as she had witnessed Lori's death firsthand. Beth made Daryl promise that if it came down to it, he'd save the baby instead of her. After a heated argument and much reluctance, Daryl finally relented. But he still didn't know if he'd be able to actually fulfill that promise. He could barely concentrate on anything nowadays except for Beth's wellbeing. 

When Beth was six months along, she had a health scare that almost gave Daryl a heart attack. Beth insisted that she keep working at the school throughout her pregnancy much to Daryl's displeasure. But one particularly sweltering day, it got to be too much for her and she collapsed from the heat and exhaustion. Daryl had been immediately beckoned to her side and found her in the clinic hooked up to oxygen and on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. The doctor told Daryl to keep her off her feet and not to let her overexert herself again or both she and the baby could die. As a result, Daryl was even more determined to protect her with everything he had. He couldn't bear anything happening to her. Beth was stubborn at first but the bigger her belly grew, the more difficult it became for her to move let alone have the energy to do much of anything. 

Daryl was pulled from his thoughts by Beth who was nuzzling herself into his chest as she fell back asleep. Daryl tenderly pushed her hair from her face as he quietly murmured to her "I love ya Beth Greene Dixon." His hand once again travelled to her stomach as he leaned down to kiss it. "Love ya too Baby Girl Dixon." he whispered. Daryl laid back cradling his precious, eight months pregnant wife. He had never been much for religion but his faith in God was stronger than ever thanks to the girl in his arms. Even though the prospect of fatherhood terrified him, he vowed to himself that he would never be like his abusive father. He'd kill himself before he ever raised a hand to Beth or their baby. Daryl sent up a silent prayer thanking the man upstairs for this extraordinary life. It was bittersweet in that it took a zombie apocalypse to give Daryl Dixon everything he never would've known otherwise. Beth Greene changed his life. She gave him everything and soon she'd be giving him a child too. Beth and this group - Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, and his unborn daughter......they were his family. And as he drifted off to sleep, a small smile spread across his face. He finally had the love he always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Promise Kept 

Beth felt like she had been in labor for days but in reality it had only been a little over fourteen hours. It had started early that morning when she awoke to sharp, stabbing pains that went all the way through to her back. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Daryl." Beth said as she prodded his side. "Daryl get up." she said. Daryl blearily opened his eyes but immediately perked up when he saw how pale Beth looked. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked frantically as his hand went to her swollen belly. "Is it tha baby?" Beth nodded her head. "I think it's almost time." she panted as another sharp pain hit. "I gotta go to the bathroom." she slowly breathed out. Daryl was on his feet in a flash helping her gingerly raise herself up from the bed. Once she was on her feet she leaned her head against his chest long enough to get her balance. Daryl kept his arms around her as he slowly helped her to the bathroom. 

All of the sudden a warm gush of fluid started trickling down Beth's legs. This was it. She knew she was in labor. "Daryl..." she breathed out heavily. "My water just broke. Get Maggie......we've gotta get to the clinic." Daryl didn't say anything but his blood was frozen in terror. Instead of expressing his fear, he helped Beth lower herself into a chair in the corner. "I'll be back." he told her kissing her lips. She gave him a watery smile as he pushed her sweaty hair from her face. He knew she was in pain and his heart was in turmoil over what lie ahead of them. He began silently praying to God for Beth and the baby's survival. He didn't know what he would do if either of them died. 

Within minutes, Daryl was back with Maggie. They both took hold of Beth's arms as they helped hoist her up from the chair. Another contraction rippled through her and she cried out as her knees buckled. Daryl caught her before she could hit the floor swooping her up in his arms to carry her to the clinic. She was in no condition to be walking. Beth locked her arms tightly around him as she whimpered into his neck. Tears were slipping down her face as her body trembled each time a contraction hit. Daryl kissed her temple. "You're gonna be alright sweetheart. You're strong......you'll get through this." Beth just nodded her head. She knew she was strong and she was ready to put up one Hell of a fight to ensure Daryl would be a father. But she was also realistic and knew there was a very good chance the delivery could kill her. She only hoped Rick would keep his promise to her and look after Daryl. 

Now, hours later, Daryl sat by her bedside in the clinic and watched helplessly as Beth drew herself up and suffered through another contraction. Her contractions had only increased in length and severity as time went on. Beth felt like they were almost unbearable now. Finally after what felt like ages, her contraction eased up and she let out a ragged breath as she uncurled her body. Daryl's concerned gaze never left her form. As Beth continued to breath heavily, he took her hand that he'd been holding ever since they arrived and gently kissed it. "You're doing so good sweetheart." he whispered. Beth turned to look at him. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes and her whole body was drenched in sweat. "I'm so tired Daryl..." she murmured. "Ssshhh. I know sweetheart. But you're almost there. Ya can do this." he told her as he kissed her hand again. 

About that time the doctor walked in with Rosita in tow. "Alright let's cross our fingers for 10 centimeters huh?" Daryl never took his eyes off Beth as she tiredly nodded at the doctor. She winced as he checked to see how far dilated she was. He gave her a wide smile. "10 centimeters. You're ready to start pushing." Beth and Daryl exchanged an anxious glance as Rosita helped Beth into position. Daryl got behind her on the bed holding both her hands as she leaned back into his chest. "I've gotcha sweetheart. You're gonna be alright." he whispered in her ear as she prepared herself to push. 

With the next contraction, she was pushing as hard as she could. The pain was excruciating. She felt a searing burn that went all the way through her and she felt like she was being ripped in half. She screamed out in agony as she continued to push. "Keep going Beth! She's coming!" Rosita urged. Daryl was on the verge of tears himself. His heart broke when he heard Beth's cry of agony. He hated himself for doing this to her. Beth flopped back down into Daryl's chest. "I'm sorry I can't!" she cried as tears ran down her face. "Hey! Hey! Yes you can! Beth you're the strongest girl I know and ya made me a promise that ya could do this. Come on now and keep that promise to me sweetheart." Daryl begged as his voice began to quiver. And with that she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Daryl....so much." she breathed out. Daryl had to blink back the tears as she began pushing again with a renewed vigor. She was screaming out in pain with each push but slowly she was making progress. 

Beth had been pushing for over two hours now. The baby's head was almost out and so were her shoulders. Beth's entire body ached. Her legs were starting to cramp from being propped up for so long and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Daryl...." she panted. "I'm right here sweetheart. I'm right here. Come on now. You're almost there." he assured her. Rosita came and gently dabbed a cold cloth across Beth's forehead. "She's almost here Beth. Just a little bit more to get her shoulders out and then she'll slip on down." Beth weakly nodded as she drew her legs back once more. When the next contraction hit, she pushed with everything she had in her. She felt the tearing sensation again and she thought for a moment she was going to pass out. But she kept pushing and suddenly the intense pressure in her lower-body, which had caused her such torture for roughly the last seventeen hours, was relieved. She heavily exhaled as she tiredly sunk back into Daryl's chest. She looked up to Daryl's red-rimmed eyes as he looked down at her with such adoration she thought her heart would burst.

And then they both heard it. The shrill cries of their newborn daughter. They both looked up to the squirming infant Rosita now held in her arms. "Here's your girl." Rosita smiled warmly at them as she went to pass the baby to Beth. "Daryl.....give her to Daryl." Beth whispered. She wanted Daryl to be the first to hold her. After all, she was already well acquainted with the little angel after carrying her in her womb for the last nine months. It was Daryl's turn to finally meet his daughter that she had worked so desperately to give him.

Daryl leaned down and kissed Beth on the lips. He gently extracted himself from behind Beth to scoot to her side. Rosita carefully placed her into his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off the little blonde-haired baby. She was the spitting image of Beth. His breathing hitched and the tears freely flowed. "Hey darlin." Daryl cooed. "I'm your Daddy." Beth's heart was brimming with love. She flashed back to when Daryl gave Judith her first bottle surprising them all at the tender display. Beth had realized in that moment that there was a lot more to Daryl Dixon than meets the eye. As Daryl cradled their daughter, he lowered his head to rest his forehead on Beth's chest. "Thank you.....thank you." he sobbed into her chest. Beth gave a tearful smile and weakly drew her arms up around his shoulders but she sucked in a sharp breath when more pain suddenly hit. 

The doctor, who had been cleaning her up, yelled out for Rosita. "It's a placental abruption. She's hemorrhaging fast!" Daryl's heart stopped. Beth was going limp and Daryl could see her fading away right before his eyes. "Beth! Beth sweetheart!" he frantically yelled. Rosita came and took their daughter from his arms as Daryl went into panic mode. "Daryl you're gonna have to leave. Let him work." "Like Hell I'm leaving her!" Daryl roared. Suddenly Beth whispered his name "Daryl.....I love you.....I love you....take care of her......please......." she whispered. And with that her eyes rolled back into her head and she went still. "No! No! Beth don't you dare!" Daryl was hysterical. Suddenly the doctor was on him "Mr. Dixon I'm doing everything I can to save your wife but you're gonna have to leave. I need the room. Go show the others outside your daughter." Daryl was sobbing and trembling. "Beth please....." he sobbed. Rosita gently took his arm and he reluctantly let her lead him out. 

As soon as Daryl stepped out, Rick knew something was wrong. "Daryl..." Rick approached him tentatively with Maggie and the others behind him. "Is she....." Maggie cried. "She's bleedin awful bad." Daryl muttered with his head still down. Maggie was sobbing into Glenn's chest as Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl. "She'll make it brother. She's a fighter. She'll make it." Daryl didn't respond. He couldn't. This was his own fault. He should've been more careful. If she dies......Daryl couldn't even finish the thought. All he could do now was pray.

An hour later he found himself alone slumped on the clinic floor. He hadn't moved since he'd collapsed there after the shock was too much for him. Rick and the others were just in the other room to give him some space. The tears slipped silently down his cheeks. He choked on a sob and began whispering to himself. "Please......please God I'll do anything. Anything just......please don't take her. I ain't never had nothin in my shit life until her. And I can't........I can't live without her. So please......please don't take her." Daryl squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell. 

Suddenly the doctor burst into the room. "Mr. Dixon!" Daryl's head jerked up and he was on his feet in an instant. "How is she?" Daryl hesitantly asked too afraid of the answer. The doctor gave him a smile. "She's gonna be fine. She lost a lot of blood but we gave her a transfusion. Thank God we had her blood type or else she would've bled to death." Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What the Hell happened to her?" he demanded. "The placenta was attached in the wrong spot. When it detached it ruptured which caused the hemorrhaging. Her oxygen levels and heart rate began to drop and that's why she passed out. But I managed to repair the rupture. She should make a full recovery and be able to have more children." Daryl's stomach clenched. No way was he letting Beth go through this again. As much as he loved his newborn daughter, Beth's difficult pregnancy coupled with the traumatic birth was too much for him. His heart couldn't take it. "Can I see her?" Daryl asked. "Absolutely. She's asleep right now and she's on oxygen to bring her levels back up but she's gonna be fine." 

Daryl was lead to her bedside. His breathing hitched when he saw her. She was still incredibly pale and she looked so fragile now that her stomach was flat again. The oxygen mask on her face made it look worse than what it was. Daryl leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He took her hand in his, careful of her IV, as he sat down. "Hey sweetheart. I'm right here and our lil girl's fine. She's getting to know her aunts and uncles right now." he chuckled to himself. He knew his daughter along with Lil Asskicker, who was already the apple of everyone's eye, were going to be two of the most spoiled little girls ever. Maggie, Rick, Michonne, Glenn.....she had them all wrapped around her finger the minute they first laid eyes on her when Rosita brought her out. 

Beth's hand twitched in Daryl's and her eyes fluttered open. "Beth?" Daryl asked. Beth's other hand came up to slide the oxygen mask off her face. Daryl caught her hand before she could succeed. "Nah. Leave it on sweetheart. Ya ain't breathin too good without it." Daryl told her. Beth shook her head impatiently and removed the mask anyway. "Daryl...." she breathed out smiling up at him. Daryl choked on a sob as his head fell to her chest. He nuzzled his face further into her as he cried in relief. Beth ran her hands through his hair and gently stroked his back. "Thank God" she heard Daryl mutter. He lifted his head to kiss her passionately and Beth could feel his tears mixing with her own. He finally pulled away and Beth assured him she was fine saying "I'm ok. I'm tired and sore but I'm ok." 

Daryl quickly told Beth what had happened. There was a heavy weight in his chest just thinking about how close he'd come to loosing her. "Ya almost left me Beth." he said quietly looking down. Beth just smirked at him. "I already told you Daryl Dixon. I made you a promise that I'd make it and I always keep my promises." Daryl couldn't help the smile and breathy chuckle he released as he tenderly stroked Beth's head. "She ain't got a name yet." Daryl told her. "I was waiting for ya." he said sheepishly. Without hesitation Beth replied "Hope.....Hope Dixon." Daryl chewed on his lip as he nodded his head. "It's perfect." he said being overcome with emotion again. 

Beth's brow furrowed and Daryl knew she was hurting again. "Ya alright?" he asked with concern. Beth gave a slight nod. "Yeah. I want to see Hope though." Daryl nodded his head. "Alright. She's with Maggie and all the others right now. You just rest. They'll bring her in soon enough." Beth opened her mouth to argue but Daryl cut her off saying "Please rest sweetheart. Ya need it. Hope's in good hands. You'll see her when you're feelin better." Beth gave him a tired smile. She was exhausted and knew he was right. Daryl gently slipped the oxygen mask back onto Beth's nose and mouth. She squeezed his hand as she closed her eyes and gave in to his pleas. Daryl kissed her forehead again as he continued to hold her hand and stroke her hair. He was filled with love, happiness, and hope. Hope.....like his newborn daughter's namesake. Beth was responsible for that. "I love ya Beth. More than anythin." he whispered to her. He laid his head down on the bed snuggling into Beth's side with her hand still in his. He then found himself also breathing out the words "Thank you" to her again because Beth Greene had been his salvation and for that he was truly thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: His Girls 

Daryl sat in a rocking chair holding his newborn daughter while Beth slept across the room. Beth and Hope had been released from the clinic earlier that day after Hope's birth two days prior. Daryl was more protective of Beth now than ever after watching the pain she went through to have their child and almost die from it. Now she was home still recovering and Daryl was insistent that she get as much rest as possible. 

This meant Daryl spent most of the time with Hope cradled in his arms. He couldn't seem to put her down. The first time Beth had held Hope, her eyes had sparkled as Hope reached up her tiny hand to Beth's face. Hope giggled and Beth was smiling the biggest smile as she cried tears of joy. "Hey baby girl. You remember me don't you?" Beth had cooed to her. Daryl thought his heart would burst from the overwhelming love he felt for his girls.....HIS girls. Daryl still had a hard time believing that something so beautiful and perfect was actually his. He felt unworthy and in awe of them. 

Daryl looked down to the sweet baby in his arms who sleepily yawned as she continued to gaze up at her father. "Hey darlin. Ya gonna go to sleep any time soon for Daddy?" he softly whispered to her. Hope just continued to look at Daryl. With a contented sigh, Daryl looked up across the room at Beth's sleeping form again. "Ya sure gave your Momma a hard time when she was carrying ya." he told Hope. "Almost lost her when ya were born too." Daryl said as his stomach churned just thinking about it. "Your Momma......she's the best thing that ever happened to your Daddy." Daryl continued with his voice breaking slightly. 

Hope's little blue eyes were beginning to slide shut. Daryl took his finger and gently stroked Hope's cheek. "Let me tell ya somethin darlin. I love ya and your Momma more than anythin. Y'all are my everything and I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to keep y'all safe." Daryl said. "Ain't gonna be no prick like my old man. Nah....I'm gonna take care of ya. Your Momma's the one who made me believe in myself......believe in God and goodness. But......mostly I believe in her. She gave me faith." Daryl cooed to Hope. Daryl cradled Hope, who had finally drifted off to sleep, closer to his chest. "She gave me ya darlin. She gave me a reason to live. I love ya both......so much." Daryl vowed. 

Daryl knew his overt displays of emotion here lately were unusual for him but he couldn't help it. When it came to his wife and daughter, who were his entire life, he was rarely able to hold himself together. "My girls.....my angels." Daryl whispered to himself as the conviction of those words washed over him. He slowly stood up from the rocker and placed Hope in her crib. He tucked her in as he softly cooed to her "I love ya darlin. Sleep tight." 

He crossed the room and crawled into bed with Beth careful not jostle her as she was still sore from the birth. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her chest. Daryl could hear and feel her heartbeat and it was precious to him. Beth's arms wrapped around him and he felt her fingers begin to run through his hair. She placed a soft kiss on his temple as he raised his head to look at her. "How long ya been awake?" he inquired. "Long enough." she smirked. Daryl's face reddened as he looked down sheepishly. "Ya heard everything I told Hope?" Beth nodded. "Yes and I love you Daryl. You're the best thing that ever happened to me too." she said kissing his lips. Daryl sighed "I ain't never been good enough for ya Beth but ya saved me from myself. I love ya and I love our lil girl. Y'all are it for me. I just want ya to know that." Beth gave him a tearful smile. "I know Daryl. But you're wrong. You ARE good enough. You're the best man I've ever known and I love you with all my heart." 

Beth leaned up and kissed his forehead as she guided his head back down to her chest. She felt his arms hold her just a little bit tighter as she continued to stroke his hair. "I'd die for ya Beth. I'd die for Hope." she heard him quietly murmur into her chest. "I know." she whispered. "I'd do the same." Daryl was about to lift his head and protest but Beth shook her head. "We can't think about that Daryl. Not right now. We're here together and we're safe. That's all that matters." she told him. Daryl nodded his head accepting her words. He closed his eyes while placing a soft kiss over her heart. He felt Beth kiss the top of his head as he began to drift off. Then he heard her softly begin to sing to him. He was content, happy, and knew he was loved. And for once in his life he actually felt worthy of that love. He was somebody and he was good enough. His girls....his everything. They were Daryl Dixon's reason to live and he was going to protect his beloved angels until the day he died.


End file.
